Corinna
What You Might Know ICly ... :General: She's an old teenager or young adult. She has a driver's license! Or, at least, she drives a car. She kind of looks like a hipster, or a nerd. She frequents the party district at least once a week. Maybe she's in college? :Vampire: A Ventrue transplant from the southwest US. :Sabbat: An Independent Ventrue. She's met at least one Bishop, but tries to stay under the radar so she doesn't get forcible rites or anything like that. :Ventrue: She claims to be one, and will rattle on about her lineage if asked, with pride. Seems to prefer Dominate over other clan disciplines. :Tremere: Corinna was once attache to the Tremere Lord in charge of several of the southwestern states, a creature named Wynne. Arizona, Nevada, New Mexico, and the like. Her presence in Miami is the result of resource-shifting and to fulfill the Prince's request for competent Kindred from the Clan to migrate to her city. To those outside of the Clan, she pretends to be Ventrue. She has recently become the Regent of the Chantry in Miami Beach. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman? :If you're a mortal, hunting scenes are always good. :Corinna's got fingers in the police department pie. She has a vested interest in holding something over everyone, so if you've committed a crime, maybe she'll help you get away with it... for a favor. :She's not a thug. That's Atlas' territory. She's an investigator, and a mediator. She's interested in keeping the White Tower glued together more than punishing people for minor infractions. That said, politics are politics. Know anyone who's committed any minor infractions who you'd like to push under the bus? Would you like to try to resolve something before the Prince hears about it? (Victoria tends to be lenient if the situation goes away on its own). :She's got her ear to the ground in the Occult world as well. Are you a priest? Perform exorcisms? Talk with the dead? Buy eye of newt in bulk? Read books in funny languages? Maybe we frequent the same stores or know the same people. Maybe when something big and nasty comes the city's way politics can go to the wayside and those In The Know can do what they need to do. Blotter :A few months ago, there was this cult of demon-worshippers who were infecting people with suicide bugs. She was involved in resolving that, if distantly. :In the week of 7 April 2014, Corinna went to the library and got jumped by some other vampire! She escaped, but it was a harrowing experience. :On 15 April 2014, Corinna is hosting a community roundtable -- less ceremony and lording than Court (and also less sanctioned) -- in the hopes that the Camarilla can discuss those security issues that affect them all and she can get more intelligence on the things that threaten them. Me The Player I'm 26. I work a lot. Full time woes. I've MUSHed for over a decade! That's a long time. This is currently my only active MUSH. I don't have any other PCs. I love cinematics, so if we're in a conflict I might try to page you to eke out the most IC drama from it. I understand that many people play MUSHes to win, though, so if a tiff is gonna be to the death, I'd like a head's up. Category:Camarilla Category:Tremere Category:Inactive Characters